The Muppets Take Tokyo
The Muppets Take Tokyo is a deleted scene from the film Muppets Most Wanted. The scene was cut from the final film because it was "too dramatic for the film's comical style" due to the fact that the scene ended with Rowlf commiting seppuku. Transcript Kermit: '''People, we need another place to visit on our tour, where can we go next? '''Rowlf: I'll pick the country i was born in. Fozzie: You mean Japan? How about we travel on map? Rowlf: Kermit! Pick the Map travelling mode, TO TOKYO! (The Muppets travel on map, all the way to Tokyo, Japan) Rowlf: We arrived! (Scooter brings in the luggage with shoes on, the hotel manager, who practices Bushido, approaches him) Hotel Manager: Take your shoes off! (The Muppets are all on the largest room of the hotel, Rowlf is serving tea for the others, while Gonzo is watching Kobato.) Miss Piggy: Well Rowlf, Moi gotta say, your idea of taking Tokyo was a pretty good idea, this room is fantastic! Rowlf: I'm glad you liked my idea of taking this country, Gonzo, want some tea? Gonzo: No thanks, I'm okay with TV. (Fozzie is on his phone, he realizes all theatres in Tokyo are already taken.) Fozzie: Bad news for everyone, All theatres in Tokyo are taken by other famous people, we'll better get to our nearest karaoke. Rowlf: Uhh... i'm not coming. Kermit: Hiroshi Matsuhara Yamamoto! We're not going anywhere without you! Rowlf: Okay, but first, let's spend a few time! (in thoughts) How did he know my real name? (The Muppets are all seeing a Sumo wrestling match.) Kermit (in a whispery voice, as to avoid getting trouble with Rowlf and Miss Piggy): How can they be respected with those... diapers? (Rowlf shushes Kermit while he, along with Miss Piggy, give the match a thumbs up.) (Later, Miss Piggy comes out of the hotel room's bathroom, dressed as a maid.) Miss Piggy: How do i look? (Kermit gives her dress a thumbs up while eating mochi.) (The Muppets see the Tokyo Tower, Piggy suddenly gets a call from Link Hogthrob.) Miss Piggy: Hello? Yes, Link. We're at Japan. (she takes a picture of the Tokyo Tower and sends it to Link.) (The Muppets are all on the Karaoke, Kermit finishes an enka song as everyone cheers) Kermit: Thank you! Thank you very much! Fozzie: Alright Rowlf, I challenge you to a duet! (gets into the stage and grabs the microphone) Watashi to isshoniutau kuru! Go on Rowlf! Grab it! (The Muppets are all back into the hotel room) Miss Piggy: Boy, can you believe how he sung? He sounded like a whale with a sore throat! *laughs* Rowlf (offscreen): WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! Fozzie: (Spits his tea) Did anybody hear that? Kermit: It sounded like... Rowlf! (The Muppets run to see Rowlf, who is lamenting himself) Rowlf: I've dishonored my family, i am no good for absolutely nothing! Fozzie: Don't worry Rowlf, blame it on Kermit who took you to the karaoke! Rowlf: No, he hasn't got the fault, You got the fault for your stupid idea of a duet! Miss Piggy: I know why! When Rowlf was a kid, his only purpose in life was to become a singer, but his parents didn't want him to be a singer, even though he had a perfect grammar! And if he sung in public, he would have to commit seppuku, which is what he's gonna do right now! Kermit: Whoa, how sad, how did you know all of that? Miss Piggy: (takes out the Muppet High School yearbook) I was reading our yearbook. Rowlf: Scooter-dono, bring in a paper and a pen! (Scooter brings in a paper and a pen, Rowlf writes a death poem as he said his last words.) Rowlf: '''Unable to complete this heavy task for my country, Arrows and bullets all spent, so sad i fall, But unless I smite the enemy, My body cannot rot in the field. Yea, I shall be born again seven times and grasp the sword in my hand. When ugly weeds cover this island, My sole thought shall be the Imperial Land. '''Fozzie: That was... stupid. Rowlf: Scooter-dono, bring in the sword! (Scooter brings in a katana) Rowlf: '''For honour! (he starts cutting his stomach.) '''Gonzo: Oh, and i recorded his horrendous singing. (Gonzo takes an audio recorder out of nowhere and plays the audio, it consisted of Rowlf singing terribly.) Rowlf: Watashi wa anata no erufu no akai kami o utatte iru! Utainagara massaji ni naritakurai watashiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH wa shiawasede-'' (Gonzo stops the audio) '''Kermit: '''He had a terrible voice, now someone has to cut his head! '''Everyone except Kermit:' You. (Kermit cuts Rowlf's head with a knife) Fozzie: Well, he's gone. now who's gonna be my best friend? (A newspaper comes out saying that a dog commited suicide in a japanese hotel) Constantine: So, japanese hotel, huh? (in thoughts) i've gotta find that dog's dead body... Trivia *The font used for Rowlf's handwriting is aoyagireisyosimo. *Rowlf's performer, Bill Barreta, lost a hand during the filming of the scene. Category:Fanfics with a dying muppet